Rosaria Karnstein
"Ah, forgive me, I am occupied right now. With what? Well, I do my best to find a reason to ignore your existence." A dark beauty with ravenous black hair, cherry red eyes and a slender, feminine figure, Rosaria is the oldest of the four siblings. Personality Among all the sisters, Rosaria, the oldest, is the most eccentric as well. In general, she displays a mocking, sarcastic, at times cynical and hostile aura towards strangers. She holds great suspicion towards new encounters, altough she does not refrain to make great use of them if she deems them valuable. On the other side, her attitude towards her family is almost doting, while oddly close and caring. Careing a lot or the well-being and health of her sisters, she does what she can to increase their happiness, altough her attempts tend to be rather odd. Which does not prevent them from succeeding. Acquaintances Family * Albert Karnstein (Father) * Esmeralda Karnstein (Mother) * Jekaterina Karnstein * Leticia Karnstein * Valeria Karnstein Love * Nito Havel Servants * Claudia Keppler Others * Beatrice Richebourg * Eli Frakinstein * Sang * Sidrasel Pan Peters * Lew * Parcifal Ornwald * Maka * Tristana * Addam Pyne Abilities Vampire * Fog: Her figure slowly dissolves into a cloud of fog which is able to spread over a certain area. It affects the clothes she wears as well, and she can reassemble completely or partly. Of course, she can also only dissolve only certain parts of her body. * Bat swarm: Instantly, her body scatters into a swarm of bats, of which each is controlled by her mind. The time this form can be contained depends on how far the bats are away from each other. * Shadow Hideout: She can enter and leave shadows after her free will. * Hound of Baskerville: A large, monstrous dog, rumored to be one of the original Hellhounds. It usually hides in her shadow and only appears to eat, go out for a walk or rip someone to shreds. Apparently, she called her's Basil. Baskerville hound rosa.jpeg|The hound can vary in size from a regular dog to a horse. Also, it can remain incomplete and connected with the shadows. Elven rapiers rosa.jpeg|Rosas Rapiers, a set of rare elven twin blades, finely crafted perfeclty balanced. Combat * Master Fencer: Centuries of training have made her one of the most profound fencers there is. Bio The oldest of the Karnstein sisters. When she grew up, it soon became clear that she had no interest in playing the role of a polite and curteous host that her parents had in mind for her. Therefore, she seeked to occupy her apart from the sumptous balls and feasts. Her love for literature and adventure novels quickly led her to the art of fencing. Given her natural abilities, as well as a good portion of talent, she soon rose to the most prominent female fencer on Vallheim. However, one day she overhead a conversation where it was mentioned that she was still "only" a female fencer. Feeling rather challenged than insulted, she demanded a duel with every male fencer on the island and, needless to say, won without any flaw. After centuries of boredom, she met the Order Hero Nito Havel while she searched for her sister Valeria. Surprisingly, she took an interest in him and travels with him ever since. The rights to all pictures belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters Category:Karnstein Family